The Second Galactic War Over Cengkeh
"This unprecedented aggression against the peaceful institution that is the Grand Archives Society leaves us no choice but to declare war to both belligerents of this war. The Divines may forgive you, but we shall not." ''-Doharn, The Grand Scholar The '''Second Galactic War Over Cengkeh' (2152 - 2163), also referred to as the Second Galactic War or the Second Cengkeh War, is the second large-scale military conflict between the Terran Dominion and the Alysian Empire. The war occurred after the assassination of Alysian Deu' Rex Anastazy of Alysia, crown princess of Rex Vallabia XVI. Her assassination led to one of the most grueling and outstretched wars of the century. The Battle of the Great Library also led to the involvement of the Grand Archives Society, a technologically superior organization of scholars which are neutral in most conflicts. The war lasted for a surprising 11 years between the three belligerents although the war was solely between the Terran Dominion and Alysian Empire. The Alysian Empire won the war, thus enacting the Legislative Order of the Second Galactic War Over Cengkeh where the Standard Terran Dollar is retracted from intergalactic trade between the Terran Dominion and the Alysian Empire, now archived in the Grand Archives Society. Declaration of War Tusan's Denunciation After the elderly President Adven Gahlist announced his resignation, Aldois Tusan ran for Terran presidency. He carried out campaigns to win over the support of the people across the Terran Dominion. At the time, the people were growing weary of the Alysian Empire due to their focus on developing new components for their Aeronautical Intragalactic Defense System led by Pon A' Kluts MCMXII. Aldois Tusan saw the opportunity and used it during his campaign, swearing to "dethrone the Alysians of their galactic power". During the election of 2150, Aldois Tusan won the support 71.43% Terrans whilst his competitors won 12.50% and 16.07%. After his election, President Aldois Tusan formally denounced the Alysian Empire for their military build-up and "potential threat to peace in our time". Rex Vallabia XVI, the emperor of the Alysian Empire, refused to use the Standard Terran Dollars in response; constituting as a direct violation of the Legislative Order of the First Galactic War Over Cengkeh. Assassination of the Crown Princess Deu' Rex Anastazy of Alysia, crown princess and heir apparent of Rex Vallabia XVI, visited Sulis-02 during one of her diplomatic trips. During her visit, her personal chauffeur was shot by a group of Homo sapiens terrae ''of Terran allegiance, calling themselves the Terrran Front. She was burned alive in her vehicle by the members of the Terran Front as the crowd fled the scene. The culprits named Adam, Dave, and Davidson were apprehended and sentenced to death by the Alysian Supreme Court. In response, President Aldois Tusan commended the "heroic act" and declare them as national heroes. In addition, the Human Intervention Vector opened fire on the Alysian Abyss-class cruiser Haneva orbiting planet Gaussian-09. The Alysian Empire declared war on the Terran Dominion on the 12th of April 2152 and proceeded to fire their Planetary Annihilator ''Rexus Magnus ''to the Terran planet of Sanydis, an industrial heartland located near the Alpha Centauri cluster. '''Notable Battles' Battle of Harasho The first major battle of the Second Cengkeh War, dubbed the Battle of Harasho, took place on the 1st of June 2152 over the planet of Harasho. The planet of Harasho is a planet known to serve as an important forward headquarters for the ground vectors of the Terran Dominion. Lord Marshal Dymustrych of the Alysian Empire arrived with a fleet consisting of 100 Asqanar II ''motherships, 500 ''Me'han'tris ''cruisers, and 200 ''Amatahir ''orbital nodes. The absent Terran Fleet sent to investigate an energy signature away from the system left Harasho unguarded against the attack. Harasho was shelled for approximately 13 days until the ground invasion commenced. The defense of Harasho was led by The Right Honorable Grand Marshal Hiroshi, a man who once studied at the Grand Archives Society who left with a conditional offer from Sparhas, The Grand Historian. His use of ancient doctrines pertaining to that present in Earth ultimately led to the victories he achieved in Harasho. The invading Alysian forces were lured into trap after trap (which survived the orbital bombardments), dwindling their numbers significantly. The remaining demoralized Alysian invading force of 500,000 men surrendered to Hiroshi's 200,000 men. The remaining Aeronautical Intragalactic Defense System fleet fled the system before Terran reinforcements could arrive. '''Battle of Asirys' The Battle of Asirys was a major Terran offensive maneuver against the Alysian frontline systems of Mad'hos and Tyklug. The Right Honorable Grand Marshal Hiroshi, the only field marshal with a higher standing than the sitting Grand Admiral Smoris Naudyr, planned an invasion into both these systems to cripple the logistic capabilities of the Alysian fleet. The attack was launched on the 7th of December 2152 with Hiroshi leading the attack on Mad'hos and Naudyr leading the attack on Tyklug. The entire system of Tyklug surrendered unconditionally following a 5 hour conflict which devastated the system. Mad'hos' garrison countered the attacks conducted by Hiroshi, refusing to surrender despite the inevitable defeat they will face. Hiroshi conducted orbital bombardments against the planet which was able to destroy the headquarters at Asirys. Hiroshi opted to attack Asirys since said planet is the hub of logistics for Mad'hos. Hiroshi launched a full-scale invasion of the planet with 400,000 men against the garrison's 800,000, practicing 'blitzkrieg', an ancient tactic from Earth which he studied in the Grand Archives Society. The overwhelmed Asirys garrison fought to the death until they surrendered after a mere 20 hours of battle. The Long Silence The Long Silence was a period in the Second Galactic War Over Cengkeh where both sides did not escalate in much conflicts between one another. The period lasted from early 2153 to late 2162. Though some battles occurred during this period, the magnitude of the battles are minuscule compared to the other battles during this war. Some battles which occurred during this period were: # Battle of Rehyngas - Alysian Victory # Battle of Sclopirh - Alysian Victory # Battle of De' Wahn' Nojt' Iwa - Terran Victory # Battle of Kromsapi - Alysian Victory # Battle of Po-Wahr-Nahsu-Jae - Stalemate # Battle of Mio - Terran Victory Battle of the Great Library Pre-Battle Escalation The Battle of the Great Library was a battle between the Terran Dominion and the Alysian Empire over the neutral territories of the Grand Archives Society on the 17th of May 2162, thus forcing them to participate against both in the war. Both the Terrans and the Alysians detected a high burst of energy near the Grand Archives Society. Grand Admiral Smoris Naudyr and Pon A' Kluts MCMXII mistook the burst of energy as the other faction firing a Planetary Annihilator. The Terran fleet consisting of 1,000 Kasahn ''motherships, 5,000 ''Janasyr ''cruisers, and 500 ''Porapis ''destroyers and the Alysian fleet consisting of 1,500 ''Asqanar II ''motherships, 3,000 ''Me'han'tris ''cruisers, and 700 ''Su'huyr ''boarding-carriers were in a standoff not far away from the Great Library of the Grand Archives Society. The scholars demanded a withdrawal of units from both sides, citing reasons of "military escalation in neutral Grand Archives Society territory". '''The First Shot' Incident of Alasonne, The Relation In reaction to the military escalation, Alasonne, The Relation of the Grand Archives Society sent himself as an envoy to demand a ceasefire from both sides. His ship, GSV Contro-Nasihr, was shot by an unknown vessel, killing Alasonne. The Grand Archives Society confirmed his death after a scouting vessel was sent to reclaim Alasonne's lifeless body. Scholar's Counterattack In response to the death of a scholar from the Fifteen Scholars, the Triumvirate of Scholars permitted Kandyr, The Discipline to open fire on both Terran and Alysian vessels. Kandyr activated the Great Library defense systems, subsequently destroying much of the aggressor's fleet (though exact numbers are unknown, it is confirmed that both sides lost more than 30 motherships each on that day). Battle of Pari-Nohan-Shu' The Battle of Pari-Nohan-Shu' was a battle fought between the Terrans and Alysians as well as Grand Archives Society's intervention in the outcome of the battle. The battle - fought on the 21st of December 2162 - was also known to be the first known usage of the Alysian Empire's Pon A' Doctrine - a doctrine devised by Pon A' Kluts MCMXII aiming to reduce the amount of smaller vessels and encourage the use of larger vessels. Lord Marshal Dymustrych of the Alysian Empire arrived at Pari-Nohan-Shu' with 50 Nealindagar motherships, 200 Kr-ark-ests ''cruisers, and 300 ''Jaw'a'st ''destroyers. The Terran fleet led by Grand Admiral Smoris Naudyr consisted of 200 ''Kasahn ''motherships, 500 ''Janasyr ''cruisers, and 650 ''Porapis ''destroyers. As the battle erupted over the planet of Pari-Nohan-Shu', the well-armored and versatile Alysian fleet outgunned and outmaneuvered the Terran fleet. Defeat was imminent for the Terrans up until the arrival of the Grand Archives Society. Kandyr, The Discipline arrived with an unknown number of vessels (estimated around 900 total ships) and proceeded to open fire on both sides. Both sides fled from the battle, sustaining heavy casualties amongst the chaos. Lord Marshal Dymustrych was able to escape from the fray but Grand Admiral Smoris Naudyr was killed in the action. Recognizing the power of the Grand Archives Society, President Aldois Tusan and Rex Vallabia XVI ordered a full retreat of both home fleets to Earth and Alysia Prime respectively. In the Terran Dominion, a new Grand Admiral was elected after the death of the deceased Smoris Naudyr. First Admiral Pariza Ahrnis was chosen to be the new Grand Admiral in service. '''Battle of Skaduyr-03' The Battle of Skaduyr-03 was a battle which occurred over the planet of Skaduyr-03 on the 23rd of March 2163, belonging to the Terran Dominion. The Dominica Astronica, a Hynos-class Planetary Annihilator of the Terrans was scheduled for repair over the planet. The newly elected Grand Admiral Pariza Ahrnis was inspecting the Planetary Annihilator for future battle usage. During its repair, the Grand Archives Society led by Kandyr, The Discipline conducted a surprise attack on the planet. This was the first recorded military usage of the Grand Archives Society's Planetary Annihilator, The Overseer. The scholar's Planetary Annihilator warped into the battlefield of Skaduyr-03, a maneuver impossible to conduct for other Planetary Annihilators. Kandyr, The Discipline commanded The Overseer in subsequent battles and during the Battle of Skaduyr-03. The Dominica Astronica ''was hastily readied by Grand Admiral Pariza Ahrnis as he fled the system for his own safety and stability of the Human Intervention Vector. The Terran Planetary Annihilator opened fire on The Overseer which survived the hit with next to no damage. The scholar's Planetary Annihilator fired its weapon, penetrating the ''Dominica Astronica's ''energy shields and combusting its core in one single blow. The Overseer's weapon penetrated the hull of said Planetary Annihilator to Skaduyr-03 itself, overheating its molten core and causing an internal combustion of the planet. It is reported that all military personnel stationed there (since it was an outpost) died in the blast with estimates ranging from 500,000 soldiers to 3,500,000 soldiers. '''Battle of Earth' The Battle of Earth was an escalation conducted by the Grand Archives Society against the Terran Dominion on the 18th of June 2163. Kandyr, The Discipline conducted an attack under the discretion of the Triumvirate of Scholars. Not much was known regarding the destruction of vessels or lives lost, but Mars (a mining planet) was destroyed since Kandyr did not permit the attack of civilian planets. It was known that The Overseer warped to the battlefield yet again, thus providing a strategic advantage for the Grand Archives Society. The home fleet was almost destroyed by the Grand Archives Society. Not many information is known regarding this battle since the Terran Dominion kept it classified. Battle of Alysia Prime The Battle of Alysia Prime was another escalation conducted by the Grand Archives Society, this time against the Alysian Empire, occuring on the 18th of June 2163 (the same day as the Battle of Earth). The exact number of lives lost and vessels lost are unknown but it is known that The Overseer was used to combust the planet of Alysus-Nasus, a military outpost neighboring Alysia Prime. Not many information is known regarding this battle since the Alysian Empire kept it classified. Battle of Ganja-01 The final battle of the Second Cengkeh War was the Battle of Ganja-01 on the 21st of June 2163. It was an attack led by The Right Honorable Grand Marshal Hiroshi against the planet of Ganja-01 which was owned by the scholars. Scholars stated that Hiroshi fell into insanity after the Battle of Earth and lusted for revenge against the scholars. The planet of Ganja-01 was colonized by the Terrans after the First Cengkeh War but the colony surrendered itself to the scholars. Hiroshi landed alongside 500,000 military personnel and massacred the population of 4,000,000 people. Hiroshi's last minutes was marked with scholar fleets which approached the planet and the death of Hiroshi's personnel. The Right Honorable Grand Marshal Hiroshi was never seen or heard from ever again. Terrans argue that the scholars took him for experimentation or other purposes. De-escalation of War Treaty of The Great Library The Terran Dominion and the Alysian Empire collectively agreed to sue for peace after the involvement of the Grand Archives Society. Both sides reached an agreement some time nearing the end of 2163 in the Great Library. However, the treaty was not signed until a few weeks later due to a planned terrorist attack by the Terran Front against Rex Vallabia XVI. The drafted legislative order was rescheduled to another time due to these threats to both leaders of each empires respectively. Signing at Ganja-01 The official Legislative Order of the Second Galactic War Over Cengkeh was signed in the planet of Ganja-01 (now under scholar control) on the 3rd of September 2163. The treaty was ratified by all belligerents of the war on the 8th of September 2163. Aftermath The Grand Archives Society was both revered and feared by states all over the galaxy. Both the Terran Dominion and the Alysian Empire had to transfer three planets to the Grand Archives Society, two being mining planets and one being an "experimentation" planet. The Terran Dominion was experiencing unrest within its general populace whilst the Alysian Empire employed a more effective system of state control over the citizens to easily quell the dissent of the people. Category:Historical Events